24 Hours
by Broadway007
Summary: Tony has 24 Hours to convince Ziva not to go back to Tel Aviv. Rated M for some strong language and graphic sexual images in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first FanFic, so be gentle! You guys should definately review and lemme know what you guys think and what I can do better._**

**_Tiva pretty much makes my world go round. ^_^_  
**

**_Reviews are wanted!_**

*********************************************************************

"Ducky!"

"Oh! Hello there, Ziva! I expect that Jethro has sent you down here to ask for my official cause of death for Petty Office Stone here, correct?" the medical examiner said as he set the scalpel down on the tray beside him.

"You know him too well, Ducky," Ziva laughed. "He has sent me here for that purpose, but I assume you have not determined it yet?"

"You would be correct, Miss David. I haven't the slightest clue why Jethro thinks that within thirty minutes I would be able to determine the cause of death of this poor fellow. I mean, with the rigor mortis already starting to set in and the severity of the wounds and the fact that Mr. Palmer has gone missing once again. I never--"

"I really should get back upstairs, Ducky," Ziva interrupted. "Gibbs did not seem like he was in a good mood and I do not want to get on his bad area."

"Bad side, Ziva. You don't want to get on his bad side," Ducky chuckled.

"Right," Ziva said, trying to make a mental note of yet another American idiom. "I will talk to you later, then, yes?"

"Of course! I am quite positive that Jethro will send you back down here very soon to check on my progress," Ducky said, reaching for his scalpel.

Just as Ziva began to walk towards the Autopsy doors, he set the scalpel back down. "Ziva?" he asked, removing his gloves and smock to walk in her direction. "Would you mind if I asked you a slightly personal question?"

Ziva's face took on a worried, confused expression, but she quickly masked it as she turned to face Ducky. "Of course, Ducky!" she exclaimed. "You may ask me anything you would like. You do not need to ask my permission," she added with a small chuckle.

"Why are you going back to Israel?" Ducky asked, staring directly into the Mossad officer's eyes.

This time, the shock could not be masked from Ziva's face. "Wh-What are you talking about, Ducky?" she stammered. "I am not going back to Israel. I love it here at NCIS. Going back to Mossad is the last thing I would even think of," Ziva quickly said, adding a chuckle for good measure.

Ducky laughed slightly as he watched Ziva fight to keep her composure.

"Ziva," he said. "I may not be fluent in Arabic, but I am competent enough to understand the conversation you had with your father yesterday. You are leaving NCIS to return to Israel, and soon if I am not mistaken. Why, Ziva?" Ducky asked, concern filling his face.

"Ducky…I…It is complicated. I simply feel that my time here at NCIS has come to an end. I should have left years ago. Ari was killed and with that, my job at NCIS should have ended. Israel is where I belong, not here." Ziva said, her eyes looking at the ground to avoid the medical examiner's stare.

"But NCIS is where you belong," Ducky said softly as he lifted her chin up to meet his gaze. "We all love you, Ziva. Jethro, Jenny, Timothy, Abigail. And Tony" he added, still holding Ziva's gaze. "Without you here we--"

"Ducky!" Ziva exclaimed, more anger in her voice than intended. "I am sorry," she said softer. "There is nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me. The ticket has been bought and in 5 hours I will be boarding a flight back home to Tel Aviv. And the only people who know are Director Shepard and yourself. You cannot change my mind!" she said, struggling to keep her voice below a yell.

"Ziva! Wait, please?" Ducky said as he watched Ziva turn around a walk briskly towards the Autopsy doors.

"I said you cannot change my mind!" Ziva yelled as she slammed the elevator button and waited for it to take her back to the bullpen.

"And people wonder why I choose to talk with the dead," Ducky muttered as he walked towards his desk. He picked up the telephone and quickly dialed the number.

"Anthony? Yes, it's Ducky. I need you in Autopsy right now. No! Do not bring Jethro. I must speak with you privately."

************************************************************************

"Agent DiNozzo!" Cynthia said, running around her secretary's desk towards the large doors Tony was storming towards. "You can't go in there!"

"Watch me!" he yelled, grabbing the door handle and throwing it open. "What the hell, Jen?" he yelled, rage filling his face. "Ziva's--"

"I'm sorry, Director," Cynthia stammered, head peeking into Jen's office. "I tried to stop him, but…"

"It's fine, Cynthia. I was expecting Agent DiNozzo very soon. I'll call you if I need anything," Jen said, still staring into Tony's rage filled eyes.

As Cynthia shut the door, Tony resumed his outburst. "Ziva's going back to Israel tonight and you didn't think to tell us?! You didn't think we'd want to know that a member of our team is leaving us to go half way around the world?!?!? What the fuck, Jen?" he yelled, slamming a fist onto the desk.

The Director let a small smile curve her lips and he took off her glasses and stood up, walking around the desk to Tony. "Somehow I knew you'd find out about this," she laughed. "Who was it who told you? Ziva wouldn't tell you. It was Ducky, wasn't it?" she laughed. "That man cannot keep secrets," she added, chuckling.

"Cut the shit, Jen!" Tony yelled, resisting the urge to shake the Director's shoulders vigorously. "Why the hell weren't you going to tell us? Were you just gonna to let us wait a few weeks until we thought she was dead and then casually mention she had gone back to Mossad? Is that it?!" he yelled, turning his back and walking away from here, trying not to loose all of his cool.

"Tony," she said calmly. "Ziva didn't want any of you to know because she knew you'd try to convince her to stay. She didn't want all of you badgering her and begging her to stay. She made the decision to go back to Israel and she will be leaving tonight."

Watching Tony pace back and forth, shaking his head and muttering under her breath, Jen walked to her chair and began to rifle through her desk drawers.

"Ziva wrote each one of you a letter," she said, pulling out a stack of envelopes tied with a small piece of string. "I was supposed to wait--"

"She left us letters?" Tony interrupted, walking briskly towards the Director. "I need to see mine," he said, reaching for the stack of letters in her hand. "Please, Jen?" he added, looking into her eyes.

"As I was saying," Jen said. "I was supposed to wait until tomorrow when she was back in Israel to give them to you all, but seeing as Ducky was unable to keep this quiet, I suppose I can give you your letter."

"Ohmygod!" Tony said breathlessly as he went to snatch the letters. But the Director was too fast, pulling them out of his reach.

"You must swear on your badge that you will not so much as whisper a word about this to anyone," she said, her face stoic as she pulled Tony's letter out of the stack.

"I swear!" Tony yelled, grabbing the letter from the Director's hands and tearing it open. In Ziva's elegant, cursive handwriting, he read the note.

_My dearest Tony, _

_By the time you read this, I will be back home in Tel Aviv where I belong. It is because of this that I feel I can finally say what has been haunting me for years._

_I love you, Anthony DiNozzo. In fact, I think I am in love with you._

_You have no idea how many nights I lie away in my bed, dreaming of you. Dreaming of kissing your soft lips. Dreaming of lying in bed with you, lying kisses from your mouth down to your toes. Dreaming of feeling you inside of me as we slowly make love. Dreaming of feeling you thrust into me as we both reach climax in a session of the hot, wild, animal sex you always claim you can do. Dreaming of our legs tangled together as we sleep next to each other every night. _

_But those dreams will never come true. You are a funny, talented man and I am nothing but a cold-blooded assassin. That is why I am leaving. Because I know you will never see me as more than a partner, and that is simply too painful of a life for me to live._

_I love you, Tony. I always have and I think I always will. I'll see you in my dreams, even though you will never see me._

_All my deepest love, _

_Ziva_

"Jen," Tony whispered silently. "I need to go to the airport. Now" he added as he thrust the letter into his breast pocket and ran out of her office.


	2. Chapter 2

Unaware that her secret had been leaked, Ziva finished packing the small duffle bag that she would be carrying onto the plane. The majority of her clothing and possessions had already been shipped to Tel Aviv and were set to arrive the day after she did.

With her straightened hair pulled into a tight bun and a simple outfit of jeans and a green tank top, she grabbed the duffle and opened the door to her apartment.

Turning around to face the now abandoned apartment, she whispered softly to no one, "I will miss you. I will miss this apartment, this city, this country. I will miss these people."

Her eyes formed tears as she flicked the light switch and closed the door, but she roughly wiped them away and walked briskly down the stairs, forcing all emotions down.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Tony was running down the stairs back to the bullpen of NCIS. Reaching under his desk for his gear, he rose up to find McGee at his desk.

"Hey, have you seen Ziva lately? Gibbs sent her down to Autopsy but--"

"Can it, McGee!" Tony yelled, shoving past McGee and storming to the elevator.

Slamming the down button and hearing the ding of the elevator's arrival, he ran directly into Gibbs as he entered the elevator. "Sorry, Boss!" he yelled, frantically pushing both the level 1 button and the 'Door Close' button.

Jumping into his car, the tires of his Mustang squealed as he sped out of the parking garage, heading towards the highways that lead to the airport.

"God, I've even started to drive like her," he muttered under his breath as he broke every speed limit and cut every corner to make it to the airport before she did.

************************************************************************

Ziva had, in fact, already arrived at the airport. She arrived there a mere twenty minutes before Tony would and a mere hour and a half before her flight was scheduled to take off. She checked into the flight counter, receiving her boarding pass and other essentials needed to travel internationally.

She walked towards the terminal, pausing at various kiosks to examine the tacky trinkets being sold or to flip through a magazine. As she looked up from one of the magazines, both fear and shock flooded her mind. _Is that…It can't be. Tony doesn't know anything about me returning to Tel Aviv_ she thought as she placed the magazine back into position and spun on her heels, briskly walking away.

"Ziva!" she heard a voice—_his voice—_yell in the distance.

Ignoring the emotions filling her mind and body, she picked up her pace and began to weave in and out of the crowds.

"Ziva!!" she heard his voice call again. It seemed to be quieter, more distant. Never the less, she continued to pick up her pace and walk in a zig-zag like pattern.

Emerging from the crowd of people, Ziva could see the security checkpoint that would be the barrier between her and Tony. _I just need to make it there, another 100 feet. He cannot follow me past that. He cannot try to change my mind_ she thought as she raced to the checkpoint.

"Ziva!" she heard him yell once again, only this time it came from directly beside her as he grabbed her arm, rooting her to the spot only 50 feet from the checkpoint.

"What are you doing, Tony?" she angrily questioned him as she tried to free her arm from his grasp.

"I could ask you the same thing, Ziva!" Tony refuted, keeping a firm grip on her arm. "You were planning on going back to Israel and not telling us until _after_ you got there?!" he yelled.

"Stop yelling, Tony!" Ziva said angrily, fire in her eyes.

"I'll stop yelling when you tell me what the hell you're thinking!" he said, his voice only slightly quieter than before. Rather than anger in his voice, however, his tone become more perplexed more worried. _I can't lose her_ he thought over and over. _I can't lose the one woman I've truly loved._

"I need to go back to Israel," she said firmly. "I believe my duties to NCIS ended the day I helped lead you to Ari and kill him. Israel is where I belong, Tony. It is my--"

"Bullshit, Ziva!" Tony yelled, pulling on her arm to bring her closer to him. "That is absolute bullshit and you know it," he repeated, anger dripping from his voice.

Ziva didn't say a word, but she held Tony's stare, rage filling her eyes. She yanked her arm from him and began to walk back to the security checkpoint, ready to put a barrier between her and Tony.

_Say something, idiot!_ Tony's mind told him. _Say something quick!_

"Five minutes, Ziva!" he yelled. "Just give me 5 minutes before you leave. Please!" he yelled, rushing to reach her.

Ziva spun around and stared at him, not a crack showing in her stoic façade. "What do you need 5 minutes for?" she said angrily. "You have already insulted me multiple times and it has only been 2 minutes!" she added.

"Please, Ziva," Tony replied, looking into her eyes. "I can't lose you. I can't lose you as a partner or as a friend or as anything. I can't!"

"And what do you propose, Tony? A five minute movie festival to remind me of all the great American movies I'll never see in Israel?" she mocked. "My plane leaves in one hour. I strongly doubt that you can convince me to stay here in sixty minutes."

"So don't take that plane," Tony said forcefully.

"Give me 24 hours to convince to you stay. Twenty-four hours to do anything or to do nothing. If, at the end of those 24 hours you still want to leave, I won't stop you. I'll help you exchange the ticket. I'll even drive you to the airport!" he said, praying that this last minute plan would work.

Ziva pondered the proposition for a few moments, her eyes going between Tony and the security checkpoint. The hint sadness in his voice tugged at her heart. _He wants you to stay, _she thought. _Or maybe he just wants you to stay so Gibbs can have another head to slap, _her mind also said.

"Twenty-four hours. No more, no less," Ziva whispered, looking into Tony's eyes.

His eyes lit up, a small smile curving on his lips. "I promise. 24 hours and not a second longer," he said, trying to keep his cool.

"Fine," Ziva exhaled, a combination of her frustration, her anger, and her love for Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is not my apartment," Ziva stated as Tony put his Mustang into park in front of his own apartment.

"I know," he said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. "I never said we'd go to your apartment," he added, slamming his door angrily and walking towards the building.

Running to catch up to him, Ziva grabbed his arm firmly and spun him around, staring at him. "I will not become another mark on your bedpost," she said through clenched teeth. "If that is what you have in mind, you can drive me back to the airport right now."

"Notch, Ziva," Tony replied. "It's another notch on my bedpost. And, besides, I have no desire for you to be anywhere near my bedpost. I'm only doing this so I can tell Gibbs that I tried to change your mind," he lied.

Tony saw what he thought was a flash of sadness in her eyes as he said those words, but it was only a flash and her stoic expression returned.

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this! Let us just get these twenty-four hours over, yes?" Ziva exclaimed, frustration and anger in her voice and her nails digging into Tony's arm.

Tony yanked his arm from her and gave her one last glare before turning around and briskly walking to his apartment. _God, DiNozzo. What the hell is wrong with you?? You love her, don't you? Then why are you being such an ass?! You have to apologize, Anthony!_

Following him, Ziva shook her head to clear her thoughts. _You should have known, better, Ziva. You should have known that he wasn't going to follow you to the airport, sweep you off your feet, and become your Prince Charming. Fairy tales are for children!" _she thought.

************************************************************************

"You hungry?" Tony grumbled, scanning his cupboards for something suitable for consumption.

"No, thank you. I ate before I left for the airport," Ziva snapped as she examined the apartment. Other than DVDs strewn on the floor and Chinese take-out boxes scattered throughout the living room, the apartment was surprisingly clean.

"Good, cuz' I'm pretty sure nothing in this house is okay to eat," Tony said lightheartedly, trying to ease the tension and anger that flooded the apartment.

Still fuming with both rage and sadness, Ziva hardly noticed when Tony stepped in front of her and began to wave his hand in her face. "Ziva? Earth to Ziva!" he said, a smile forming on his lips.

Breaking out of the trance-like state she had been in, Ziva grabbed Tony's shirt and pulled him close to her.

"You really should stop trying to be funny, DiNozzo. It doesn't work on you."

"Really?" Tony asked with a chuckle. "Cuz' I coulda sworn you loved my sense of humor, Ziva," he adding, almost spitting out her name.

"I love nothing about you," Ziva lied through clenched teeth. "Now, if you do not mind, I would like to shower and get to sleep. It will make these next twenty-four hours fly by, correct?"

"Down the hall. Second door on the right," Tony muttered.

Releasing his shirt from her grip and grabbing the duffle she had planned to take with her on the plane to Tel Aviv, she thanked Tony and walked out of his sight, slamming the bathroom door behind her.

************************************************************************

Turning the shower knob as hot as it would go, Ziva was finally able to release the emotions that had been building inside of her all day. Pulling her hair out of the tight bun she kept it in, she leaned against the wall and slowly slid down, hitting the floor.

"Dammit!" she said, gasping for air as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She hadn't cried in what felt like months and she was unable to control the sobs shaking her body.

The tears slowly began to subside as she stood up and began to pull her clothes off slowly. The shirt came first, followed by the bra. She gasped as the air hit her breasts, but continued to disrobe. Kicking her shoes off, she hooked her fingers under her jeans and panties and slowly let them fall.

Kicking her clothes aside, Ziva walked towards the mirror. Even though steam had begun to fill the room, she could still clearly see her reflection and feel disgusted by what she saw.

"Look at me," she whispered softly. "I should be shot," she added with a slight laugh.

She shook her head slightly and walked towards the shower, opening the stall door and letting the hot water hit her. It hit her face, traveled down her neck and then split, half sliding down her arms to hit her bloody knuckles and half flowing between the valley between her breasts, over her stomach, and down her thighs and legs.

Turning the shower off, Ziva stepped onto Tony's bathmat and walked back to the mirror, leaving a trail of wet footprints in her wake. Taped onto the mirror was a note with a sticky note on the top. Reaching out, she pulled the note off the mirror and read it.

You say you don't love anything about me.

You say humor doesn't work on me.

Then how do you explain this?

Ziva lifted the sticky note and the tears she thought were over began to flow once more.

It was the note she had written Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

The letter fell from Ziva's hands as she stumbled backwards and hit her back to the wall.

Unable to control the emotions that came rushing back—the hate, the fear, the vulnerability, the anger, the love—Ziva clenched her fists and bit into her lip, drawing blood.

The pain from her lip wasn't enough. She still felt vulnerable and lost and out of control of her emotions. She wasn't used to the feelings that were spinning wildly in her mind.

Catching her reflection in the mirror and once again seeing who she had become sent Ziva over the edge. She closed her eyes and sent two swift punches into the mirror, shattering it and sending shards throughout the bathroom and into her skin.

Hearing the crash of glass, Tony threw the left over Chinese food he was devouring into the sink and ran towards the bathroom.

Still in an out of control fit, Ziva continued to punch walls, kick cabinets, hit her head on the walls, anything to give her the control she felt she so desperately needed.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled, pounding on the bathroom door.

"Get away, Tony!" he could hear Ziva yell. He could hear the tears caught in her throat.

Tony tried to open the door, but Ziva had already locked the door. He pounded on the door harder, his heart pounding.

"Ziva! What's going on? Let me in, Ziva. Please!" he yelled, jiggling the door handle.

"I said get away! Leave me alone, Tony! Please, just leave!"

"I am not leaving you, Ziva! I am not leaving you until you open this door!" Tony replied.

"I am not going to open this door, dammit!" Ziva yelled, grabbing shards of glass in her hands and throwing them and the closed door, leaving cuts across her hands.

"Open the door, Ziva!" Tony yelled. "Open the door right now!"

"No!" Ziva yelled, her energy slowly fading.

Tony sighed and stood back. Closing his eyes, he used his right foot to kick at the door and swing it open.

His breath stopped as he took in the sight that was before him. The mirror was in shards, there were fist marks in countless tiles and holes kicked into the cabinets. Towels and toilet paper and other bathroom essentials were strew around the room in a furious, rage induced pattern. "Oh my god…" he whispered, looking at the damage she had caused in just a few minutes.

Tony scanned the room, his eyes unable to find Ziva. Suddenly, he heard her let out a small cry and his eyes darted to the corner.

Curled in the corner of the shower stall, Ziva was laying on her side, knees pulled up to her chest in the fetal position. Shivering, naked, and covered in blood, Tony could barely look at her.

Running over to her, he bent down to her level and pushed her hair off of her face. "Ziva, what the hell happened?"

"Do not touch me!" she yelled, her voice hoarse from crying and yelling. She tried to push him away, but her arms were too weak and her knuckles too bloody.

"Ziva," he whispered. "We need to get you out of here. We need to get you to Ducky soon," he added, reaching for one of his black robes that Ziva had thrown across the room.

"No," Ziva said. She had given up yelling and keeping her façade up. She just let her tears fall as she pulled her body tighter and further away from Tony.

"Yes, Ziva," Tony forcefully said, reaching behind Ziva to pick her up. He hoisted her up into his arms and began to walk her towards his couch.

Ziva tried to push him away, but her energy was gone. The only thing she could do was gasp for air as she cried harder than she had ever cried.

Tony set her down on the couch, and she immediately fell down, curling back into a ball and closing her eyes.

"No, Ziva," Tony said, pulling her up and wrapping the robe around her naked body. He had waited four years to see her naked on his couch, but this wasn't exactly the way he had pictured it.

He helped put her arms through the robe and then tied it loosely around her waist. "Okay," he said, pushing her damp hair from her face. "I'm going to carry you downstairs and we're going to see Ducky, got it? Not excuses, none of the 'I'm fine, I swear,' bullshit that you're always pulling.

Unable to protest, Ziva simply went limp as Tony picked her up like a husband carrying his wife over the threshold and headed towards the door to his apartment.

Hitting the elevator button, Tony stared down at Ziva's face, covered with tears and blood. _Please be okay_, he thought to himself. _Please, God, let her be okay._

After an agonizing ride on the elevator, Tony walked out to his Mustang and carefully set Ziva in the front seat and ran to the driver's side. At the same time, he had his cell phone out and had already dialed Ducky's number.

"Ducky? Yeah, it's Tony. Look, are you still at NCIS? Okay, I need you to stay there. Ziva and I are on our way and—No, Ducky. She's not fine! Look, just wait. We'll be there in 10," Tony said into his phone, cutting Ducky off as he threw his cell phone in the back seat.

"To-Tony?" Ziva stammered, almost too soft for Tony to hear.

"Ziva? Ziva, baby. You need to stay awake, okay? We'll be at Ducky's in just a few minutes. He'll check you out and fix those cuts and see if you need to go to Bethesda and he'll--"

"Tony," Ziva said, turning her face towards him. "I am sorry," she whispered before closing her eyes and falling into oblivion.

************************************************************************

Suddenly, Ziva's back hit something cold, hard, and unrecognizable to her and her eyes flew open as she attempted to sit up.

"Shhhh, Ziva," a voice said to Ziva and hands led her back into a lying position. Her eyesight was too blurry for her to see who the voice belonged to, yet the accent was unmistakable.

"Ducky?" Ziva croaked, wincing as she raised a hand to rub her eyes.

"It is best you try not to move," Ducky said softly as he took her hand and set it down at her side, pulling Tony's robe like a blanket over her front side.

"I am sorry, Ducky," Ziva said, her voice still weak. "I tried to tell Tony that I was fine and you should not be disturbed, but he would not listen. It is only a few scratches, nothing that cannot be healed with a band-aid, yes?"

"I'm afraid it will take a bit more than a band-aid to take care of some of these wounds," Ducky stated, lifting her arm slowly from beneath the robe and examining some of the wounds on her hands.

Ziva's eyes began to flutter, but they flew open when she heard the autopsy doors open.

"How is she, Ducky?" she heard Tony's voice say with what sounded like terror in her voice. "Is she gonna need stitches or a trip to Bethesda?"

"No, no, no," Ducky said, shaking his head. "Though the wounds are deep, cleaning them with a bit of hydrogen peroxide and wrapping them properly should keep them clean."

"Thank you so much, Duck," Tony said, exhaling loudly. "I have no idea what happened. She was in the shower and then bam. I hear the mirror shatter and all sorts of noises coming from the bathroom. I don't know--"

And that was all Ziva could hear before her eyes betrayed her and fell closed, sending her into a sleep deeper than she had ever experienced before.

************************************************************************

The next time Ziva woke up, her wounds were bandaged and she was being carried into a room.

The arms that had held her placed her softly on a bed and pulled the covers up around her neck, making sure to keep her shivering body warm.

Ziva heard the soft footsteps begin to exit the room and she slowly opened her eyes. Unable to turn and face the doorway, Ziva inhaled deeply.

"Tony?" she whispered. "Is that you?"

Tony spun around, shocked to hear her voice. "Yeah, Zi. It's me. What's wrong?"

"Do not leave me," she said.

"I'm not, leaving, Zi. I'm just gonna go out and crash on the couch and let you sleep in--"

"No, Tony. I mean do not leave this room, do not leave this bed. Please, Tony. I cannot be alone."

Hearing the desperation in her voice, Tony slipped out of his shoes and walked over the bed.

Ziva pulled the covers over, leaving a space for him to crawl under them. Once he laid down, she pulled the covers over both of them and sighed.

"Do one more thing for me, Tony," Ziva whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Anything, Ziva. I'll do anything you ask.

"Hold me for a few minutes?" she asked him softly. "Just hold me," she said again, a tear falling from her eye.

Tony didn't say a word and Ziva began to feel that she had crossed the line. _You are such an idiot,_ Ziva thought to herself. _He only took you to Ducky so you wouldn't ruin the rest of his house. How could you think that he would ever want to touch a cold-blooded assassin? _

Just as Ziva began to scoot and put more distance between her and Tony, she felt his arm wrap around her and pull her gently towards him.

"I will hold you forever, Ziva," he whispered into her ear as he held her tight against his body, feeling her every breath and heartbeat. "I'll never let you go."


	5. Chapter 5

The morning sun began to peek through the clouds and into Tony's guest bedroom, flooding the room with light.

Tony groaned as he rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes. Sitting up, he looked over and saw Ziva in a deep sleep next to him.

_What the…? _Tony thought to himself, staring at the Israeli sleeping on his bed, a robe her only clothing.

The memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. Ziva at the airport…Throwing insults back and forth in his living room…Her loosing all control and destroying his bathroom…The feeling of her soft skin and silky hair pressing into his body as he held her, lulling her to sleep…

Slowly moving off the bed and standing up, Tony silently tip toed out to the living room and towards his own room. Removing the jeans and button up polo he had worn both to work and bed that previous night, he pulled on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a random t-shirt. _Might as well just stay in my all day, _he thought to himself.

Tony then slowly crept to the kitchen and began to look through the cupboards for some sort of a breakfast item. _I'm starving, _both his brain and stomach told him. _And she probably is, too, _his brain added as he found a box of pancake mix in the very back of his pantry.

Mixing the batter into what he felt was a decent consistency, Tony spooned large amounts of the batter onto a skillet, hearing it sizzle.

Tony's mind continued to race as he cooked the pancakes. Thoughts of never seeing Ziva again. Thoughts of her curled up in his shower, covered in blood and tears. Seeing her eyes close as he drove her to Ducky's. Her voice as she pleaded with him to not leave her, to hold her.

He flipped the pancakes, hearing them sizzle once again.

Tony began to feel a tug in his stomach, an ache he had never felt. His longing to be with Ziva was a longing he had never known before. Not with Jeanne, not with any other woman. It terrified him, to be honest.

Lifting the pancakes off the skillet, Tony divided the pancakes between his plate and Ziva's. He knew her hands were scarred, so he decided to cut the pancakes himself, pouring syrup over them when he finished. Grabbing a bottle of water for Ziva, he grabbed both plates and walked towards the guest bedroom where she was still sound asleep.

"Ziva?" Tony whispered as he set the plates down on the nightstand. He slowly sat down on the bed and put his hands on Ziva's shoulder. "Ziva? It's Tony. You should eat something, Zi. I've got pancakes here for us. Please, Zi. Wake up."

Ziva mumbled something unintelligible as she rolled onto her back and slowly opened her eyes. Seeing Tony there, seeing him sit on the bed next to him, his hand on her shoulder, all the memories from the previous night came back. Her fleeing NCIS, her melt-down, curling up with Tony. It all flooded her mind.

"Thank you," she whispered as she struggled to push herself up. She winced as she put pressure on her hands and arms, and Tony quickly grabbed her and helped her sit upright against the headboard.

"Thank you for that as well," Ziva said, keeping her eyes down and far away from Tony's gaze. She pulled the robe tighter around her, wondering why Tony or Ducky hadn't thought to help her into some real clothes.

"Here," Tony said with a smile and he handed her the pancakes and water. "Ducky said you probably wouldn't be hungry right now but that you need to eat."

For the first time in days, a miniscule smile formed on Ziva's face. "Ducky was wrong. I am absolutely famished," she said, taking the plate from Tony.

The two of them sat next to each other, both leaning against the headboard, in silence as they ate the surprisingly good pancakes that Tony had made. Both wanted to speak, yet neither could figure out how to say what they wanted. So they remained silent.

Finishing her pancakes, Ziva used the sleeve of the robe to wipe the corners of her mouth. "Thank you very much, Tony. Those were delicious."

"Thanks," Tony replied, taking her plate and setting it on top of his on the night stand.

After a few more awkward moments, both decided to speak at the same time.

"Ziva, can we--"

"Tony, I wanted--"

They both cracked a smile as their words jumbled together.

"Ladies first," Tony said, turning his body towards Ziva. "The floor is all yours, Miss David."

"Tony, I wanted to talk to you about last night," Ziva said softly, fiddling with the bandages and gauze Ducky had wrapped on portions of her arm. "What I did was stupid and childish and awful. Not only did a ruin your night, but I ruined your bathroom. I was just so angry and hurt and upset and I felt so out of control and that is something that I am just not used to and I just--"

"Ziva." Tony said, placing his hand on hers. "I don't give a damn about my bathroom."

"But, I ruined it. It is a mess," Ziva questioned. "How can you not care?"

"The only thing I care about, Ziva, is that you're still here. That you didn't fly back to Tel Aviv. That you didn't die last night. That you're here, Ziva. That's all I care about." Tony said, lifting her chin with his finger to look her in the eye.

"I do not know what to say, Tony," she said, her eyes still avoiding his gaze. "I…I cannot think of what to say," she stammered.

"You don't have to say anything, Ziva. Just stay here, just sit with me. I don't care if we ever speak again. I just want to know that you're here with me."

Now meeting his eyes directly, Ziva leaned in closer to Tony and tenderly placed her lips on his, finally feeling the softness of his lips. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

His tongue slid past her lips and into her mouth, meeting hers. She lightly tugged on his bottom lip as he wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her closer to him.

Ziva slowly inched away from the headboard they had been resting on and laid down on the bed, softly pulling Tony on top if her.

Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as Ziva weaved her fingers into Tony's thick hair, pulling him tighter. His hands were on her waist, softly squeezing the flesh beneath his hands.

Ziva finally broke the kiss and looked up a Tony, her eyes regaining some of the sparkle they had lost. "You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that," she said laughing.

"Was it as good as you expected?" Tony replied, staring down at her.

"Much, much better."


	6. Chapter 6

Tony pulled the robe away from Ziva's neck and slowly began to place kisses down her neck and collarbone. Ziva closed her eyes and moaned softly. It was one of the most beautiful and sexy sounds Tony had ever heard. Tony then kissed his way back up her neck and pressed his lips against hers, with more force and passion than before.

With their tongues battling in each other's mouths, Ziva slid her hands under Tony's shirt and let her fingernails graze over his abdomen. Feeling the muscles and the heat of his skin, Ziva moaned slightly and thrust her hips against the thigh he had conveniently placed between her legs.

"I want you naked," Ziva said breathlessly as she tugged on Tony's shirt, desperate to feel him against her. Pulling Tony's shirt it over his head, Ziva grinned and untied her robe and let it open, exposing her entire body.

"Are you sure, Ziva?" he asked, staring down into her eyes. "Last night was hard and I don't want you to hurt yourself or do something you'd--"

"Shut up and kiss me," Ziva said as she pulled Tony's head down and slammed her lips against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

Tony's hands slid between his and Ziva's body and glided over her breasts, kneading them gently. Hearing Ziva moan and feeling her tongue attack his, Tony squeezed Ziva's breasts harder, occasionally giving her stiff nipples a tweak. Ziva's moan the most erotic thing Tony had ever heard and he was desperate to hear more.

Pulling his mouth away from hers, Tony moved himself so his head was just above Ziva's breasts. He hungrily took her right breast into his mouth as his hands massaged her other breast, squeezing tightly, then softly. His mouth was working wonders on Ziva—her head was thrown back in ecstasy and the moisture was collecting between her legs.

Tony continued to alternate—his mouth going from one breast to another, his hands kneaded the one his mouth wasn't devouring. After several minutes of this, Ziva arched her back and moaned loudly, unable to control the sounds coming from her throat.

"Tony," she gasped, her hands fumbling at the waist of his pajamas. "I need you naked now."

Still unsure as to if Ziva really did want this, he hesitated to remove his pajama bottoms, worried that this was all just a part of her melt down and there would be nothing more between them.

Sensing Tony's apprehension, Ziva cupped his face in her hands and kissed him lightly. "Tony," she whispered to him, staring unswervingly into his eyes. "I know you are doubtful about this. You think I am not fully aware of what I am doing or that you will hurt my wounds, but that is not true."

Cutting her off, Tony said "I know that, Ziva. But I can't help but think that you're not thinking straight. Maybe you think you want this, but what if that's just because you're scared and don't want to be--"

"Tony," Ziva said sharply, pulling his face closer to hers. "I have wanted to do this for countless years. I have dreamed of this moment, of making love to you, ever since I met you. Please, do not make me wait."

"I won't," Tony replied, sitting up and pulling his flannel pants and boxers off, revealing his stiff erection. It was pointing straight out from his body and a drop of pre-come glistened on the tip.

Ziva gasped as she took in the sight of him, his throbbing erection larger than she had ever imagined. "Oh my…" she said softly under her breath. The heat between her legs was almost unbearable and she moaned as Tony laid atop her, kissing her passionately, his tongue exploring her mouth.

Ziva ran her hands over Tony's back, feeling him shudder as her fingernails raked over his spine. Breaking the kiss, Ziva moved her lips to Tony's ear and nibbled at the lobe. "Make love to me, Tony," she whispered. "I want to make love with you more than anything. Please." Her mouth then went back to Tony's and lightly pressed her lips to his, slipping her tongue past his teeth.

Without saying a word, Tony slid his hands between Ziva's legs and slowly pushed them apart, revealing her hot, wet opening. Sliding his hand over her mound, he gave her a soft squeeze, hearing her moan and feeling her arch her back. Moving his hands up to her hair, he entwined his fingers in her hair, positioning himself at her opening.

Ziva moaned loudly as she felt Tony press into her, inching his way into her steamy opening. He went slowly to give her time to adjust as his thick member slid into her dripping folds.

After a minute of so, Ziva finally felt all of Tony's erection inside of her. The walls of her tight vagina were being stretched more than she had ever felt before. Tony began to lay small kisses on her neck as she continued to adjust to his throbbing member.

Ziva arched her back as Tony peppered her neck with kisses. Her legs wrapped around him, her ankles hooking together to pull him closer, pushing his cock deeper into her. "Please, Tony," she moaned, lust dripping from her voice.

Tony began to slowly thrust into Ziva, her hips working in synch with his to bring him as deep into her as possible. He closed his eyes and moaned as her tight opening worked wonders on his manhood. "Oh, God, Zi," Tony said breathlessly. "You're perfect," he added, the speed of this thrust increasing with ever passing moment.

"Tony," Ziva said softly, weaving her hand into his hair and pulling his face down to hers. "Do not go so fast. There will be a time for your crazy, animal sex later. But right now I just want to make love to you; gentle and sweet. Please, Tony," she moaned, loosening her legs from around his back.

Tony was slightly surprised at how tender Ziva could be, how gentle she was under her Mossad façade. But he complied, being gentler with her, and letting his mouth wander around her body. Tony took hold of Ziva's hands and slowly brought them above her head and held them against the bed as he kissed her collarbone. His hands went back to massaging her breasts, her sensitive nipples at attention.

Unable to move her hands or to return the pleasure that Tony was giving her, Ziva let herself relax and feel everything that Tony was giving her. His deep thrusts into her, his hands on her sensitive breasts, his lips alternating between her lips and her neck.

Ziva let out a loud moan and arched her back, feeling her orgasm start to mount.

Hearing her moan, Tony felt his cock tense and he felt his own orgasm rising, only moments away.

"Wait for me, Tony," Ziva moaned, looking up at him, sweat glistening from both of their bodies.

"I'm not sure I can," Tony moaned. He was fighting to keep his orgasm a bay, but he knew it was only a matter of seconds until he couldn't fight anymore.

Suddenly, a light went off in Tony's head. He released Ziva's hands and moved his own hands down to her dripping folds and wet two of his fingers with her juices. He then found the little bundle of nerves at the top of her slit and began to work them feverishly, bringing her closer to orgasm. "Come on, Ziva," he moaned, staring down at her. "Just let go, Zi."

That was all she needed to hear and her orgasm began to take over her body. Her inner walls clenched around Tony's erection and she felt him spurt his load into her. She arched her back and let out a scream as she released the tension that had been building and let her juices flow out of her and onto Tony's cock.

Slowly, they both began to come down from orgasm as Tony pulled himself from Ziva and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"That was amazing," Tony whispered as he eased himself off Ziva.

"More than amazing," Ziva replied breathlessly, rolling onto her side to face Tony. "That was absolutely perfect," she added, curing up next to him and interweaving their legs together.

"So?" Tony asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"So, what?" Ziva replied, looking up at Tony with a perplexed look on her face.

"Was I able to convince you to stay at NCIS? Were these 24 hours worth it?"

Ziva laughed slightly before settling her head into the crook of his neck. "As long as this is more than just a one night, notch on your bedpost occurrence."

"Way more than that, Ziva," Tony smiled. "Way, way more than that."


End file.
